User blog:Shadow North/Shadow North universe: Birth of an Death Eater
Title:'Birth of an Death Eater Part 1 '''Author:'Shadow North 'Genere:'Fantasy '''Rating: '''T '''Published: '''28/11/2017 '''Disclaimer: '''I Do Not own Harry Potter franchise , this fanfic is just how i view Harry Potter through my fanon 'Other Notes:''' This is an short side story to my Fanon stories Known as HP Legends.This is a two parted story about Voldemort introducing Snape to the death eaters.Also Please notify me if you see a big Flaw in this fanfic for example that i would have missed a few rules so that i may be able to fix them in time __________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Was it really supposed to be this way? How did Snape get involved into this,well we need to look how he got to meet the Dark Lord and his Brotherhood and its army known as the Death Eaters '''A Few hours earlier' "I Know what it feels like to be treated like an outcast Severus" Said The Hooded Man "You do?" "I Do, infact im sure you are one the ones im looking for , for our ranks" '' ''"What Are you talking about, who are you and what do you want from me" "Well lets take this outside shall we , we can not talk this inside this pub, i prefer to keep my true name for myself, it would be wise for you if you follow me" Severus and the mysterious hooded man went outside the pub.The Hooded Man asked for Snape for his hand as they were about to apparate , the next second they were at a manor. "Now who i am you ask? well let me take off this hood" The Man took off the hood "i am you know who" Snape just stared in fear "Now now, listen let me introduce you to my brotherhood and its army the Death Eaters" Said Voldemort "You are a great wizard , great in magic , great in legilemency and occlumency and you are searching for revenge against those who made your life a misery, you could have many great fates if you join me.Come Join the army of my brothers and ME" Back to the present so now Severus was there at a death eater meeting together with Voldemort himself. "Now i might now be able to introduce you to all death eaters oh no , but some of them might introduce them to you" Said Voldemort with an evil smile "This is Andreiko Igorobravitch, Andreiko this is Severus Snape , why not tell him your story" "I was the most powerful student in dark arts at Durmstrang" Andreiko introduced himself to Snape "until that time when those damned Aurors took my family away from me and then i got expelled from Durmstrang after that Mudblood loving Girl and her good for nothing bakery eating friend got saved from my wrath" "Eh Explain more"Snape asked Andreiko Tells The Story One night i realized that the one Girl known as Jillie was sending pathetic love letters to a pathetic muggleborn student at Hogwarts.When she was going out for a walk i decided to attack her "Why are you wasting your time with that Muggleborn scum from Hogwarts , Do you not know that muggles are opressors that have hunted our kind and have more land than what we wizards have!?" "leave her alone, what does it matter to you" Her friend approached me So I decided to duel them , i struck them with Fiendlightning and then the Cruciatos Curse and was about to kill them until other students together with the headmaster approached me and got me expelled Andreiko Ends The Story "Very well Andreiko"Voldemort said "Now what we have here is that face not familiar, Bellatrix Lestrange, surely you do know her Sev , Surely you do" TO BE CONTINUED Category:Index of short stories